


我的线上老婆是个男孩子！

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 网游
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 起源串改，他们通过玩网游互相认识了。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

============================

达米安开始后悔了，首先，他后悔自己在线上游戏玩了个女号，其次，他跟一个男号结婚了。现在是结婚的第三周，他感觉压力很大。

由于罗宾的身份，他不可能每天都在游戏上耗费很多时间，所以每当他上线的时候，总会看到那名所谓的游戏丈夫，很高兴的第一时间给他发信息。

[私信]小乔乔：小米米！你来啦！

[私信]小米米：嗯。

[私信]小乔乔：我们一起去双人竞技场吧！我今天又被敌对的人欺负了，打了三次都输得好惨呢，他们还对我说坏话......

[私信]小米米：好。

看，这就是问题的根源，来自英雄的软弱，他无法无视弱小，因此好像被某种不得了的东西绑架了，而这一切的最开始，都是因为布朗。

那个肥女人，她抱怨自己在游戏上的遭遇，因为是女性，所以被轻视了。

而达米安表示这很正常，这是你自己的原因后，就被修理了一顿，这名曾经的女性罗宾对他说，如果你觉得自己有资格说这种话，那么你就去体验我的遭遇吧！

“我没有这方面的问题，我没有肥胖过度的胸部妨碍我的行动。”

*“我已经告诉过你别再盯着我的胸口看了！！！”（*蝙蝠女V3#5）

“我没有！”

达米安感觉生气，但他不知道怎么讲太多，因为他的身高只能看到那里，而且他不太愿意把头太得太高去看别人，这会让他感觉在恭维对方而不爽。

“总之！你去游戏里体验当一名女性吧！你就会改变观念的！”

达米安真的很不屑：“我才不会改变观念！”

然后达米安再被修理一顿，这很丢脸，布朗把芭芭拉都拉来了，达米安其实不是那样想的，他觉得布朗还是个不错的人，但他就是不想改口，正如他永远刻薄一样。

这好像是某种大问题，家庭里的女性都来了，她们不安的看着达米安，而达米安感觉到羞愧。

“只是体验吗，这不是什么大问题。”达米安看着地板说：“反正我玩游戏很厉害。”

“这不是厉不厉害的问题...”布朗无奈：“小蝙蝠好像还没明白事情的严重性...”

不过达米安才13岁，她们也清楚达米安曾经的教育，所以只是一个小惩罚罢了：

只要达米安在游戏上不暴露自己是男性的身份，以一个女性玩家的身份玩耍，那么他会知道自己遇到什么难题了。

所以，达米安就此成为游戏人妖（。）

不过这不算困难，罗宾的任务可比这困难多了，达米安还有点兴致勃勃，隐瞒身份是他的平常活动，但是要精心策划一个一直欺骗的谎言，这是一个有难度的挑战。

他选择一个PVP比较多的网游，然后打算以厉害的女性玩家这样的人设去玩，首先，最受欢迎的女性服装是不少的，他购买，其次，是女性名字他直接用了斯蒂芬妮的名字，然后，竞技开始。

维持是困难的事情，但那名无聊的女人就在他旁边监视，每当有角色因为他的厉害技术质疑他的身份的时候，布朗直接就打开麦克风的嘲讽对面，这间接的帮助达米安，让达米安的游戏角色很快的被邀请进去工会，他被分配到了主力位置，DKP是一般成员的三倍，这立刻就受到了不少质疑。

[工会]XXX：不过是竞技胜率很高，女人的话，会发挥不稳定的吧，这么重要的位置给一个新人真的好吗？

[工会]XXXX：如果团灭的话，我们的小史蒂芬妮在麦克风里哭出来怎么办？别担心，我会安慰你的

[工会]XXXXX：就因为是个女人所有才有这种优待吧。也不用这样啊，有好的装扮我们也会大度的让给你的。

达米安有在看这些内容，他一个个的点开人物发出挑战，然后一个个战胜，逐渐的，质疑没有声音了，但是达米安没有感觉畅快，他看了看布朗，对方给他一个微笑。

“现在才是第一天啊，要加油啊。”

所以，达米安成为人妖之路不复返，只是这很简单，开箱的时候去R更加绚丽的武器，商城上新就会购买，也不要拒绝那些男性玩家对他的小恩惠，经常跟女性角色，特别是奶妈在一起。

不过因为还是新人号，在角色保护的时候还能因为战斗力差不多的情况下靠着操作保持优势，逐渐的，等他等级上去了没有新人保护之后，他开始吃力了。有些账号的战力真的吊打他的号，达米安就去氪金，但是实在是有些基础点，需要你去一个一个的跑任务，达米安不想请代练，所以他，孤高的去PVE了。

而在途中，他遇到了一个可怜的小号，对方不知道为什么一直在被一堆人围复活点，耐久都被清到白板了，这好像太过分了，达米安轻而易举的帮助对方，他收到了感谢，同时还有好友邀请跟组队邀请。

[当前]小乔乔：你好厉害呀，要不要一起去跑任务呀，如果不是你我不知道要怎么办了....

他说那些人在霸占一个任务物品，用角色的建模来遮挡住，每个来做任务的人需要交保护费才可以得到，他觉得这不公平而去理论，所以被欺负了。

达米安感觉到有点可爱，或许不想承认，但是他喜欢这种正义感，有些事情总需要有人去出面，这也是他成为罗宾正在做的一部分事情。

于是，他带着这个操作有点笨笨的小号一起去跑任务，他们聊天，小乔乔打字跟很快，不管有没有回应，都会跟达米安聊天，他说学校的事情，说不想在上学之前做家务*（*克拉克与露易丝#1），达米安没有去过所谓的人类集体学校，但他也不厌恶这种。

这好像是，他终于在游戏里交到一个好朋友这样的事情，达米安的游戏角色一直都没有什么愿意跟他聊天的朋友，他们好像不喜欢他玩得这么好而且还有钱氪金，说话也有点讨人厌。

这让他对这个叫小乔乔的玩家有点好感，对方说在农村而网络不太好，每次打怪的时候都抱歉拖他后腿了。

达米安不介意，还有种带徒弟的自豪感。当然，这让他们玩得不错，小乔乔不介意达米安的不好态度，还会很认真的跟他说我觉得你是个不错的人，他会有点小孩子气的跟达米安吐槽一些游戏支线剧情的不对。

[好友]小乔乔：虽然我很生气...可是爸爸说过这个世界总会有黑暗的...

[好友]史蒂芬妮：嗯

他带他过了一段时间人物，又把他带进去工会，有人说他找了个狗腿子，小乔乔很生气的说不是的，我们是朋友。

而在这种玩家聚集的地方，他好像因为争辩不小心暴露了自己还是个学生的事情，于是这让很多工作人士退出聊天而去打竞技，工会高管也来提醒他一周必须保持的在线时间跟工会任务，不然就踢人了。

但这好像没有改变什么，达米安已经玩游戏一个月了，等级追上大部队，总有不长眼的家伙因为性别嘲讽他，这好像是改变不了的事情，这让他有种一直玩下去的动力。

可是还有别的事情，在最新版本更新过后，情人节任务出现的那天，小乔乔私聊问他，他们可不可以结婚。

[私聊]小乔乔:真的很抱歉，可是我真的有点迷恋上你了，我很想坦率的对你说，或许网络恋情这种事情会被嘲笑，但是我还是不想后悔

[私聊]史蒂芬妮：为什么

[私聊]小乔乔：我...我其实很想看你穿上情人节任务的服装，然后去打竞技场。

那的确是很漂亮的红色服装，女性的很漂亮，建模优美，工会，甚至世界上很多人都在为了这个冲排名，当然，这需要情侣关系。

[私聊]史蒂芬妮：好吧。

他好像也被女号身份改变审美了，观念强迫导致的习惯吧。

然后他跟小乔乔结了婚，也改了情侣名字，对方说他的名字是JON，而达米安则...没有说出自己的真实名字，他只能隐晦的，打上了小米米这样的ID。

就这样，他轻而易举的拿到服装排名，因为那个任务很多人都结婚了，因此也没有人质疑他们为什么结婚。

而小乔乔...小乔乔似乎有点认真的对待这段关系，他去学锻造，给达米安的装备弄点好属性，甚至还在结婚当天送给达米安一个全服稀有的材料。

[恋人]小乔乔：这是我有一次开箱子开到的啦，我运气超好的。

[恋人]小米米：也就只有这一次吧

[恋人]小乔乔:呃....对，不过我还是想送给你，我喜欢看你在竞技场上冷酷的干掉对方，真的很帅呢。

[恋人]小米米：好。

达米安不会尴尬接受善意，他只会因此而做得更好。

但是，但是小乔乔对他是在是，太好了，为了打操作，达米安的角色偏向刺客，而小乔乔则去转了T，他说他喜欢挡在达米安面前，让对方能够稳定输出。

他不仅转了T，还点了辅助技能，虽然这个效果不大，但是能回血这方面在任何一个场合都是扭转性的，即使只是一点。

[恋人]小乔乔：为了打那个技能书，我超级厉害的哦！

[恋人]小米米：我记得你跟我说过，你的父母骂了你，是因为你沉迷网游吗，花费大量时间的打技能书。

[恋人]小乔乔：才...才不是啦...

[恋人]小乔乔：不过小米米你的上线时间也不算很多，我也不会沉迷的呢。

小乔乔好像说什么都是小米米，仿佛他们真的是情侣，明明对方因为性格好，在游戏里也是有不少朋友的，为什么一定要对他这么特别呢，是雏鸟情节吗。

达米安有点受不了了，他明明不是真的女性，他就是在欺骗一个正直的人，一个学生，或许他的年龄也不大，但是达米安觉得不好受。

他不知道怎么解决，那么就先收集信息吧，他要查找对方账号背后的真实身份，可是——可是被阻挡了，不论如何，总有一段陌生的程序让他无法攻破，即使他用的是蝙蝠电脑。

罗宾的大脑开始出现危机，这个小乔乔，似乎不是表面上看起来这么简单，他会有什么目的吗？

而远在南极，为了解决网络困扰问题而来孤寂堡垒打网游的超级小子，不知道氪星的网络帮他阻挡过一次人肉搜索，他只是在想，最近小米米对他的态度好像怪怪的。

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

======================

如果常规方法不行，那么达米安打算直接从小乔乔那边诱导信息，他们最开始相遇的事情已经排除了故意，他查过那些账号，没有问题。对方的好友列表，也没有什么关联性，小乔乔似乎是自己独立的在游戏，而没有现实里的好友陪他一起玩。

又或者是——他对他的了解太少了，达米安决定上线，询问清楚。

[私信]小乔乔：小米米！你今天上线好早哦！我才刚来呢！太好了，能及时遇到你。

[私信]小米米：为什么你每天都要等我。

[私信]小乔乔：因为我觉得跟小米米你在一起玩很快乐啊，所以特意等着你呢。

[私信]小米米：为什么快乐。

[私信]小乔乔：因为....

[私信]小乔乔：大概是因为我喜欢你？

[私信]小米米：其他人呢。

[私信]小乔乔：跟他们在一起也挺好玩的，不过我觉得我更想和你在一起玩

[私信]小米米：好，你多大了

[私信]小乔乔：！！！

[私信]小乔乔：这个....我...我...

[私信]小乔乔：对不起！小米米！请问我能拒绝回答吗！

[私信]小米米：回答我。

[私信]小乔乔：为什么突然问这个啦，小米米今天好奇怪！

[私信]小米米：因为我发现我不了解你，如果你说你喜欢我，那么你愿意坦诚一部分现实的事情吗。

[私信]小乔乔：但是为什么要问年龄这个事情啦！

[私信]小米米：我想进行线下见面。

[私信]小乔乔：！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

[私信]小乔乔：好突然！好突然！！！！！！！！！！！！

[私信]小米米：你不愿意吗？还是说你只是喜欢这种虚拟形象？你对我的现实身份不好奇吗？你想知道你喜欢的账号背后究竟是一个怎样的人吗？

[私信]小米米：你知道我的性格，我不太喜欢拐弯抹角

[私信]小乔乔：可是！！！可是！！！

[私信]小米米：如果有困难，我可以帮你解决，你知道的，我很有钱。

[私信]小乔乔：我知道你很有钱啦！！！可是不是这个问题！！！

[私信]小米米：你在恐惧吗？

[私信]小乔乔：不是！！！我没有害怕小米米的意思！虽然小米米在游戏里很厉害！！但是在现实里，我可是很厉害的人哦！

[私信]小米米：那么为什么不能见面。

[私信]小乔乔：因为！！！因为！！！

[私信]小乔乔：[哭泣][大哭][哭泣]

在孤独堡垒里，乔纳森已经急得真的想哭了。

[私信]小乔乔：因为我才10岁！！！爸爸肯定不会允许我去见网友的.......

......

.....................

在蝙蝠洞，达米安大脑空白。虽然有一部分的思绪在质疑对方说谎，但是他却下意识的相信了，小乔乔说的是真的。

他在网游当人妖，然后跟一个十岁的小鬼玩结婚游戏。

这....太扯了......

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

======================

乔纳森头脑发热，他才发现他这么诚实的把自己的真实信息发送上去了，或许他真的很混乱，如你所见，他才是个小学生，没什么处理事情的经验，而且又想玩网恋。

于是什么都好像变得糟糕了，他感觉，超级小子现在坐在孤独堡垒的电脑上不知所措，对面已经有一分钟没有给他回音了，小米米不是那种喜欢拖着不回复的人，对方是不是把他拉黑了，还是觉得被戏耍的恼怒？毕竟她是这么酷又厉害的人，还能冲好多钱买好多漂亮衣服。。。

对方应该是个特立独行的大人吧，而跟他这样一个小孩在网游里结婚，会不会觉得很丢脸呢。乔纳森想着，顿时觉得自己好像在欺诈。

可是他那时候没有这个念头的，只是感觉小米米什么都懂，还愿意带他去打这么多的卡关，并且还带他去了工会，有时候看到他被敌对的欺负了立刻就会过来帮忙了，乔纳森觉得这样好好哦，他明明也属于有能力的英雄，可是爸爸却不想让他进行英雄活动，因为害怕超人之子的暴露会给他带来危险。

所以那时候，那个情人节氛围，他才会这样，头脑发热的对小米米表白，然后发出结婚申请吧。他好像就是想一直呆在小米米身边，被人说狗腿也没关系，他觉得能跟这样有正义感的人成为朋友感觉很好。

可是现在啊，一切都搞砸了。小乔沮丧的想，他也不需要用做家务换取在孤独堡垒玩电脑的时间了，因为他会不敢上游戏的。

[私聊]小米米：你用家长的身份证来玩游戏吗？

[私聊]小乔乔：是...是的...

[私聊]小米米：好吧，既然你这么诚实，那我也坦诚一个事情。

蝙蝠洞里，达米安很快调整情绪，好吧，如果那只是个小孩子，那么，虽然难以启齿，达米安认为是可以用年龄认同感来换取更多信任的。恐吓又施加恩惠，这种心理战术他懂得怎么玩。

[私聊]小米米：我的年纪比你大，可是并没有大多少。

[私聊]小乔乔：！！！！！！！！！

[私聊]小乔乔：所以！我们竟然是同年人吗！！！

[私聊]小米米：并不是，我比你大。

[私聊]小乔乔：可是你说没有大多少哎！

[私聊]小米米：但是已经到达青少年的及格线了。

[私聊]小乔乔：太好了，小米米跟我一样，也是小朋友嘛。

[私聊]小米米：是青少年。

[私聊]小乔乔：总之就是！太好啦！[微笑][微笑][微笑]

他还能继续跟小米米在一起玩哎，乔纳森感觉很高兴。

[私聊]小米米：如果你不能线下见面的话，我们交换礼物吧。

[私聊]小乔乔：这么浪漫的吗！

咳咳，这是浪漫的事情吗？达米安不懂，他只不过是想知道对方的真实信息，疑点太多了，蝙蝠电脑现在还不能攻破对方的网络地址，麻烦。

[私聊]小乔乔：那么我要去问问爸爸哦，我会给你寄我最喜欢的礼物的。

[私聊]小米米：随便你。

等他们交换了地址，达米安才发现，那是大都市的一个地方。

[私聊]小米米：你住在大都市？

那个地方，是某个人的地盘啊。

[私聊]小乔乔：爸爸在那边上班哦，我住在一个很偏僻的地方，这里的邮局太远啦。

[私聊]小乔乔：小米米你在哥谭呢，听说那边不安全哦。

[私聊]小米米：呵呵。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

======================

之后他们去打日常了，小乔乔好像比平时要更加活泼了，不断的在他的角色周围放烟花，打表情文字，还在世界里说——

[世界]小乔乔：我的妻子最可爱啦！！！[愉快][愉快][愉快]

啊，小孩子是这么麻烦的生物吗？达米安无奈，他无视那些工会成员对他的私聊戏谑而专心清理怪物，而乔纳森则好像打开了什么奇怪的开关，他开着提升防御的技能，无视怪物仇恨，而去小米米旁边调整角度的找合影，因为T的技能会发白光，很耀眼呀，而且小米米把怪物砍出来的血还能增加效果呢。

他很满意的在截图里选了几张，加一些滤镜跟特效，然后发给小米米，说这是我们的合影噢！

达米安无言的看着屏幕上对方发来的图，上面的一些很可爱的红心，他的女性角色面无表情的砍怪物，小乔乔则在旁边冷血微笑，白光配合飞溅出来的血液，一副劣质三流B级片的截图。

不过，还不错，他好这味無怜悯的暴力艺术。所以达米安保存了。

接下来他收到了双人动作的邀请，不过他拒绝了。

[队伍]小米米：你太幼稚了。

于是小乔乔好像被打击了一样，不玩了，但是他恢复情绪的能力好像很快，对方又很快乐的跟他说，我们去打竞技场吧。

他们做的事情好像都是日复一日且无关要紧，但是不知道为什么对方能这么快乐这么热衷，达米安无法理解，不过他记得自己要做什么，所以他一下线就去准备礼物，一个儿童手表，他在里面植入跟踪器跟窃听器。

***

他告诉小乔乔大概明天就会到，所以让他提前准备，而达米安则换上制服去大都市的邮局监视，他要知道谁会拿走他的快递。

蹲点不困难，这边没有太多容易让他分心的事情，大都市的确比哥谭要更加安全而没有什么抢劫案件需要他关注，只不过他看到了认识的人。

“达米安？”

耳边的机器有声音传来，达米安快速的往嫌疑人看去，克拉克正在拿着他的蓝牙耳机讲话，他就站在街道不起眼的地方抬头看上达米安所在的高处，穿的是工作的西装。

“罗宾来大都市有什么事情吗？”

“你的上班区域不在这边。”

达米安语气不好：“而且我的事情你管不着。”

“我只是路过这边有事情要做——”

大人停止声音，然后把头往后看去，他立刻跑去旁边的巷子里消失不见，达米安后知后觉的往那个方向看去，爆炸的声音现在才传播过来。

于是英雄行为开始，结束后超人对他道谢，说有事情忙走掉了，而达米安则在回去邮局继续蹲点，但很奇怪，运货的方向是往哥谭——达米安发现他的包裹被拒收了。

***

【私聊】小乔乔：小米米，你的礼物爸爸去帮我拿了呢，可是他说太贵重了，我们不能收下这个。

乔纳森回忆克拉克对他说那个礼物足够他们家开销三个月，那么确实还是太贵了呢。

【私聊】小乔乔：可是我有给你寄礼物哦，爸爸帮我寄了呢，不知道什么时候才会到呢。

【私聊】小米米：我已经收到了。

达米安回复，他总对那个时间差有怀疑，他甚至查询那个反派到底跟包裹有没有关系，只是他只查到了给他寄送包裹，里面是一些手织的毛绒小动物，一些小兔子，小猫咪什么的，上面还有一个卡片，手写的是名叫JON的男孩对“她”的祝福语跟一些闲聊的话，达米安从材料跟卡片去调查，因为太大众也没有发现什么，字迹也是，这种一无所获的结局让他有些恼火，不过看着小乔乔认为他还是女孩又觉得微妙。

反正他是在欺骗他。达米安想，那么他调查对方也就是过分一点罢了。

【私聊】小乔乔：好快！

【私聊】小乔乔：那达米安你喜欢吗，虽然我做的手工有点粗糙，只是那是邻居家的老奶奶上一周才教我的呢......

【私聊】小米米：你说过这个

对方或许有喋喋不休的透露他的生活，农村，无聊的地广人稀，邻居们很少又很老，可是这种地方太多了，排查要很长一段时间。

【私聊】小乔乔：嗯嗯！我还会学更多的哦，小米米你跟我一样喜欢小动物呢，我家有养狗狗跟小猫猫，还有一些家畜啊。

【私聊】小米米：你也说过了。

【私聊】小乔乔：那小米米有养宠物吗

【私聊】小米米：我也有养猫，狗，跟一头牛。

他们好像又继续聊了很多无关紧要的事情，达米安发现护送礼物让对方对他更加亲近，可是不够，小乔乔不愿意再说更多关于他的事情，他的姓氏，或者一些现实详细地方，他又打算再送一次礼物，他这次选择一个他眼中看起来的便宜货，一支钢笔，跟笔记本，不过他刚来到大都市的港口，就碰到了超人，对方在抓走私，而他也发现了他。

“罗宾，大都市有什么值得让你再次光顾的事情吗？我想我有知道的权利。”

超人不想自己喜欢的城市有什么不好的事情发生。

“没有。”

达米安，打死都不想告诉对方他在调查网恋网友，所以他灰溜溜的走了，可是他发现，包裹被验收了，但是追踪器被毁坏。

***

在孤独堡垒里，克拉克拿着乔纳森那名网友的礼物，脸上不太好，他看着他的儿子兴致勃勃，于是决定打击他。

“jon，我觉得你需要堤防你的网友。”

克拉克把破坏的跟踪器给乔纳森看：

“这是我在对方给你的礼物上面发现的。”

【tbc】


	5. Chapter 5

======================

乔纳森一开始不知道那是什么，但是克拉克给他解释之后，他感觉荒谬。

“这根本就讲不通啊。”乔纳森疑惑：“小米米为什么想要跟踪我。”

明明是他先找他的，不对，是小米米先对他帮助的，一切的发展好像又没有故意，小米米开始的时候真的很难搞，他有好几次都想放弃了，但是觉得对方是他第一个特殊意义的网友（他自己这样觉得），还是坚持下来，于是就变成了这样那样。

“那，我们要对这个事情做一个...复盘吗？”

克拉克提议，但是乔纳森拒绝了，他不好意思给爸爸看他的前因后果。因为很幼稚，而且真的蛮弱智的。

“我实在也想不通是什么样的理由，能驱使一个正常女孩在寄给男朋友的礼物上安装跟踪器。”克拉克看着乔纳森表情严肃，“你可能要重新认识一下你的网友。”

“是啊...但是小米米不一定是女孩子呢。”

乔纳森说：“我直觉他不是个女孩子。”

克拉克混乱了。

“那么，你...我记得你说过...你跟他在游戏里结婚了？”

现在的小孩好开放啊，克拉克觉得自己要跟不上时代潮流了。

“对呀，我感觉小米米在努力的假装是一个男孩子，有些人已经在私下怀疑他在装人妖了，所以我在配合他。”

乔纳森想：“说起来我给他写的信也是对一个女孩子来写的，那么他应该不知道我已经看穿他了吧。”

克拉克有点不知道想要说什么了，或许乔纳森这些行为是在帮助他的朋友，可是总觉得有哪里不对劲。

“可是你..不是喜欢那个叫小米米的玩家吗？”

“是的！所以也想跟他结婚呢！”乔纳森说：“所有的事情都很完美呢！”

好吧，超人感觉头疼，他先不管乔纳森是不是在喜欢一个网络人妖，而是：“我们怎么处理追踪器的问题？”

“这是小问题吧？爸爸。”

乔纳森说：“除了毁灭日，我们在这个星球上谁都能打得过吧。”

完蛋了，他是儿子是不是跟他爸去了一趟宇宙后（动作漫画刊奥兹事件混合超人V5），常识坏掉了。

“儿子啊。”克拉克表情慈爱：“你想被别人知道孤独堡垒，或者史密斯农场的地址吗？然后我们正常的日常都被打搅，无数的杂鱼们想要挑战超人家族。”

乔纳森想了想，摇摇头，他好像知道问题严重性了。

“那我去跟小米米说一说好不好。”乔纳森说：“因为跟他对比起来，其实他才是弱势者呢。”

不对，真的很不对，克拉克坐在乔纳森旁边思考了，先不说他跟露易丝放任他们十岁的儿子玩网游...身份证也是用家务交换来的，自从他跟妻子忙于报社任务后，乔纳森要做更多的事情了。他抱怨他上学之前竟然还要做家务，不想自己只是在吃酸牛奶跟比萨当晚饭，于是身为父母的愧疚让他看着乔纳森自己玩到现在。

可是，对方对于玩乐好似有点不对劲。

“JON，你现在，是在体验快乐吗？”

“是的？打游戏很快乐呢。”

“你觉得快乐是因为，小米米是一个游戏操作很厉害的玩家，他很有钱，能给你送很贵重的礼物，但是他再厉害也只是一个人类，而你是我的儿子，你在他身边得到了对方不知情的虚荣心，这种快乐吗？”

克拉克看着乔纳森：“还是真的只是单纯的游戏操作的快乐？”

“....”

乔纳森沉默了，他的表情很不好，又有点不知所措。

“我是做坏事了吗，爸爸......”

他看着很努力的回想的样子：“小米米在我眼中跟大家都是一样的，只是他真的很厉害，也有正义心，我比较想跟他做朋友...可是...”

他最近一直都在故意回避小米米问他的问题，又喜欢跟小米米保持这样联系聊天，而不是怀疑他质问他。

“或许....我真的喜欢他不知情的样子...”

对方在猜他，但是一无所获，人类真弱。乔纳森想，他觉得自己不可以这样想的。

“虚荣心不是坏事。”

克拉克拍了拍他儿子的肩膀：“我曾经也有过这种感觉，这种隐瞒大家，独立之外的自由感，但是这让我跟朋友疏远了，所以我也意识到这不对了。”

“乔恩，你处理自己的事情吧，只是在觉得力不从心，或者我们认为不对的时候，我会跟露介入的。”

“好的，爸爸。”

小乔恩自己郁闷了一阵之后才上游戏，他上去后发现小米米在线，决定直截了当去问他。

【私聊】小乔乔：小米米，你为什么要在给我的礼物上装了跟踪器？

【私聊】小米米：你知道这种东西吗？

那可是最近新出的材料，达米安想，那种外表跟结构应该能蒙骗大部分人的。

【私聊】小乔乔：为什么呀，我跟爸爸都很伤心...爸爸都有不想让我跟你玩的意思了...

【私聊】小米米：因为我很有钱，而你一直不肯透露更多信息。

【私聊】小米米：我怎么知道你接近我是不是别有用心，所以我要调查你。

【私聊】小乔乔：....

有钱的人类好丑陋啊，小氪星混血儿想。他对小米米这么用心的交朋友，对方为什么在质疑他别有用心呢。或许他也有虚荣心，可是他也依旧很正常的在网络规矩之内跟对方交朋友的嘛。

【私聊】小乔乔：其实我的家庭也不算很贫穷的，我对你没有别有用心...小米米，我其实只是想跟你做朋友的。

【私聊】小米米：更可疑了，你说你买不起新游戏，屋顶漏水，却还能鉴别出我送你的礼物里有跟踪器，那不是一般的人能知道的东西，小乔乔，你的话语前后漏洞太多了。

【私聊】小乔乔：因为我是神童嘛！我很聪明的呢！

【私聊】小米米：......

【私聊】小乔乔：小米米，我不介意你想毁坏隐私的事情了，我们继续做好朋友好不好，等下继续去打竞技场吧，这是我每次上游戏最期待的事情了。

【私聊】小米米：你太可疑了，我不想跟你做朋友。

他想了想，达米安点开人物界面，但是没有删掉小乔乔的朋友。

他解除了跟小乔乔的婚姻关系。

现在他不能断了小乔乔这条线，对方疑点太多，他的侦探本能让他想去调查。

【私聊】小米米：现在开始，我们只是普通的游戏网友吧。

他下线了，而乔纳森看着那个婚姻解除信息，在屏幕面前凌乱起来。

【tbc】


	6. Chapter 6

======================

于是他们不再有情侣服装，也没有头衔，世界聊天上也没有粉红色的字体了，小米米又回归单身的只去打单人竞技场，乔纳森自己呆呆的在游戏上跑日常，就觉得很恍惚。

他也不知道怎么办，明明他这么大度，都不介意小米米做的坏事了，为什么对方还要这样呢。

他去问他的爸爸，可是克拉克也觉得很难做。

“因为你先喜欢他，jon，你…会比较卑微以及弱势。”

而且那只是一个虚拟符号，一段网恋罢了，但或许乔恩对此怀有精神寄托，克拉克总觉得这个事情很难处理，他的儿子还太小了，整体的精神状态都趋于不成熟。

“那我去问问小米米吧，我再给他寄礼物怎么样，这次我会告诉他我觉得你不是女孩子了。”

“那万一对方真的是女孩子…你岂不是在激怒她…”

“对哎。”

乔纳森想了想，然后达米安收到一个洋娃娃的货物，ebay上的卖家寄送，顺着这条信息又找不出什么，对方的实名验证有点问题，达米安看着那个印刷字体的信，对方说，虽然不知道你在生气什么，也不知道你是女孩子还是男孩子，可是我们就不能互相保持秘密的继续做朋友吗？

那你为什么要送我洋娃娃，达米安默默吐槽。

其实达米安也觉得很艰难，他一方面犹豫每个人都有隐私的权利，但另一方面工作自带的警惕让他烦恼，小乔乔的疑点太多了，如果真的出现什么事件，那么无法知道任何信息的他将会很被动，达米安日常跟谎言与欺骗打交道，他的心态让已经无法用平常心去跟小乔乔交往了。

然后他决定询问一切事件的罪魁祸首——布朗。对方刚刚忙完学校考试，目瞪口呆的看着达米安的总结报告，她以为达米安只是在把网游玩成拳王，没想到会变成gal，而且还是人妖版。

“那么，对此，你有什么对策。”

罗宾询问劫掠者。

“达米安，你很渣哎。”

斯蒂芬妮回答。

“喂，你在说什么。”

“小渣男。”斯蒂芬妮感叹：“你真的不应该跟布鲁斯呆在一起，又或许你是他儿子所以你会这样。”

“你这是指责我的父母对我的控制欲太多因此导致我跟他人交往太不正常。”

“对，就是这个意思。”

“那么按照你们这些所谓的正常人方法，你打算做什么。”

布朗想了想，她发现事情好像在往案件调查的方向过去，即使对方没有罪名——或者他们不知道小乔乔的真实信息，这就是罪名。

她应该劝达米安不要管这个事情了，AFK了游戏，继续他的正常生活吧，可是她也发现她好像管不了，因为达米安看起来很执着的样子，他想继续跟那个叫小乔乔的玩家玩，但是出现的异常情况让他矛盾，因此必须修理。

“好吧，那么我们先研究一下这个小乔乔。”

他们去布朗的小基地开会，布朗看了看达米安给她总结的信息。

ID：小乔乔（真实姓名为JON）

年龄：十岁（自称）

居住地：大都会（有嫌疑）、某个郊外的农场。

状况：还在上学，并且需要负担不少家务

性格：有过量的怜悯心态，过分活泼，很无聊的开朗，并且很烦人，喜欢打竞技场以及跑地图

嫌疑事件：自称自己很强大，无法透露现实中的相关信息，有对方父亲的介入，以及寄送礼物中几个难以捉摸的部分。他开始怀疑账号“小米米”的真实性别，但是自称不介意。

斯蒂芬妮在看文字跟图片的资料，然后迪克格雷森提议：

“你不如直接告诉超人？毕竟这是发生在大都会的事情。”

“叛徒！”达米安大叫：“你这是在诋毁我的名声！我才不需要超人帮忙！”

“为什么夜翼会在这里！”

布朗震惊，她才发现迪克来这边了。

“因为我们约好了今天去游戏厅玩。”

迪克说，达米安在旁边点点头。

“那么，达米安，你或许会需要我的帮助？毕竟我可是恋爱达人。”

布朗跟达米安都听到了，他们互相看了看，眼神里出现某种鄙夷。

但是迪克不在意，他咳嗽了两声，继续说：

“小乔乔不肯再继续更多妥协，或许是因为对方对你的在乎不够多，你的筹码只有这些，所以你必须给对方施加更多压力。”

“我知道原因了。”布朗说：“迪克是你的第一任导师，达米安，怪不得。”

“我也觉得。”达米安略有所思的点点头，他对迪克发布命令：“继续说。”

夜翼感觉到某种诋毁，他面无表情的看着这两名同事，不是很想说话的样子。

只是，他们还是共同的做了一些准备。

* * *

乔纳森其实今天不是很想上线游戏，因为他感觉看到小米米的在线头像会尴尬，而且他们还是同一个工会的，现在他被敌对围复活点，小米米也不来救他了。

但他还是上线了，因为他现在做完了家庭作业，做完家务，没有朋友玩，无所事事。而且他还是想去继续碰碰小米米的态度。

今天的工会频道意外的热闹，因为工会里又进来了一个高级玩家，第一阶梯的DKP又被压缩，而且被挤出了几个人出来。可是工会仓库却多了不少好装备，有一些已经被roll走了，所以频道上出现不少吹捧这个玩家的聊天记录。

可是，这个玩家的ID很奇怪，乔纳森皱起眉头的看了看，对方分明就是出钱买来的神级账号，才刚刚改了名字，叫做：

[小米米的歌利亚]

怎么看起来这么不爽。

【工会】[小乔乔]：你好，新成员，请问你是小米米的朋友吗？

【工会】[小米米的歌利亚]：是的，我是小米米的宠物。

【工会】[小乔乔]：为什么要这样说，太奇怪了。

【工会】[小米米的歌利亚]：因为我们在现实里认识。

【工会】[小乔乔]：[微妙][莫名其妙][不高兴]

在基地里，迪克很高兴的对达米安跟布朗展示成果。

“你看，小乔乔上钩了。”

达米安面无表情：“那是我的钱，买的装备跟号。”

布朗表情微妙恶心：“而且你为什么要弄这么奇怪的设定，这个号后续是我上的，我要怎么维持这个人设。”

迪克没什么空玩网游过家家，可是斯蒂芬妮有空。

“什么，你们都没看过网飞吗？”迪克不解：“你只要维持一个富有的痴情人设，那么对方就会很有压力了，我看男二号都是这样撬走女主角的。”

“我不看电视剧。”达米安说：“但这也是一个战略之一。”

不过现在轮到布朗有压力了，因为小乔乔给她的那个号发了好友申请，她在想要不要接受，并且达米安的宠物人设究竟要怎么维持，她需要让达米安先把歌利亚拉过来在旁边在线演示吗？

只是她开始点过确定了。

【好友】[小乔乔]：你好

【好友】[小乔乔]：请问你是我的情敌吗？

史蒂芬妮不知道怎么回答，她觉得对方有点逗，于是只能回答说，是了。

在孤独堡垒，克拉克正在赶新闻报告，接着他的儿子乔纳森跑过来兴奋的对他说：

“爸爸！我出现了一个情敌！”

克拉克手抖的把即将写完的工作全删了。

【tbc】


	7. Chapter 7

======================

“好的，jon，情敌....情敌是..是什么呢？”

克拉克目光呆滞的看着他的平板，上面的文档一片空白。

“就是情敌呀，爸爸，你连这个都不知道吗？”

乔纳森觉得他的爸爸好奇怪哦，他明明是超人，为什么会不知道情敌的意思呢。

“好的，好的....我想想，你说的是小米米找了一个新的情人，所以你喊对方情敌，是吗？”

“不是哎，对方说，他是小米米的宠物呢。”

歌利亚是男号呢，乔纳森想，那么那个是男孩对吧？

“宠...宠物？！”

克拉克震惊了，他一瞬间就想到很多奇怪的事情，这是什么有钱人的肮脏爱好吗？！

“他是这样说的，但是我也不确定....”小乔恩犹犹豫豫：“我再去问问哦。”

这种事还能问吗？克拉克不知道要做什么反应，他呆呆的看着乔纳森跑过去电脑那边操作了几下，然后又跑回来，说：

“他说他真的是小米米的宠物呢，现在小米米就在牵着他，给他喂食物，而且他身上还被小米米绑着皮带呢。”

“......”

克拉克感觉要窒息了。

“爸爸，这个感觉跟我们上个星期去逛街看到的那两个人好像哦，他们都穿着黑色好紧的衣服哦，而且其中一个人还在地上被另一个人牵着爬呢，但是后来有警察把他们都抓走了？”

乔纳森觉得这两个事情有什么关联，但是他的爸爸不知道为什么却不说话。

“爸爸，你怎么了？”

“...JON...你...这...我...”

肯特从未觉得人生如此艰难过，他感觉要给乔纳森科普主奴关系过分超前了，而且又或许只是对方的什么私下情趣，可是他又不能断定对方就是坏人，因为这会模糊乔恩的是非观。

“那个，儿子，他们....应该是拥有一种很亲密的关系...只是...不怎么健康...以及不容易被大众接受...”

“原来是这样吗？”

乔纳森想了想，又跑回去玩电脑了。

而与此同时，斯蒂芬妮也在发呆，因为达米安的确把歌利亚牵过来了，那个大蝙蝠就在她旁边，布朗就诚实的把宠物跟达米安的相处作为参考，以此告诉小乔乔。

她觉得她好像把人设弄得好变态的样子。不过小乔乔给她回信息了。

【好友】[小乔乔]：歌利亚，你跟小米米这样是不健康的哦

【好友】[小乔乔]：因为如果你们在大街上走的话，会有警察把你们带走的。

这是警告吧？斯蒂芬妮模模糊糊的想，她对达米安说，小乔乔给她威胁了。

“做得不错，布朗。”达米安称赞：“看来他正在服软。”

“你不要一副这么得意的样子啊，你看起来就好像是被男友吃醋而好高兴的女生哎。”

“我没有。”达米安立刻否定了，然后装起平时那副脾气不好的模样。

* * *

他去跟斯蒂芬妮做日常，对方看起来很满意这个号，有神级武器，打比赛经常赢，真的很爽。就是不知道为什么，她要给达米安当宠物。现在看到工会里那些不怀好意的八卦，布朗真的觉得很无力，都怪迪克，她跟达米安都被当成变态有钱人了。

不过他们还没有忘记正事，这一天他们在地图上找材料，然后发现目标来了。

“对方发出入队申请。”

达米安说，现在他是队长。

“放他进来吧，看看他要做什么？”

斯蒂芬妮看了看隔壁，歌利亚就在旁边趴着睡觉，还好原本宠物在这里，她又能hlod得住了。

乔纳森其实只是在单纯玩游戏的，但是他看到了小米米，对方的游戏人物在屏幕上，跟歌利亚站得好近，于是超级小子就觉得心里不太舒服，他也想加入进去。

【队伍】[小乔乔]：小米米，我们好久没有一起玩了呢。

【队伍】[小米米]：因为我最近都在跟歌利亚玩，而且没有打算找你玩。

靠，好绝，布朗看了达米安一眼，这家伙有点段位啊。

乔纳森看到小米米说这样的话，就觉得他好像是来丢脸的，小米米已经讨厌他了，他贴上去好像很惹人烦的样子。

但是他又不想这样就退队离开，乔纳森假装一副不在意的样子，去跟小米米聊天。

【队伍】[小乔乔]：可是，一个人，给另一个人当宠物，爸爸说这样不健康...

【队伍】[小米米]：我们不在乎，而且它现在就在我身边，我感觉很安心。

达米安欣慰的看了歌利亚一眼，他的红色巨大宠物趴着的样子很可爱。

可恶，就因为是现实里认识吗！乔纳森觉得小米米对歌利亚的语气比对他的好太多了！这种落差让他觉得委屈。

【队伍】[小乔乔]：那你可以不在乎我们....之前的事情吗？

如果我也去现实里跟你做朋友呢？乔纳森想打出这句话，但是想起曾经有些危险人物追杀过他（超人V4剧情），这给爸爸妈妈带来了不少麻烦，这种愧疚的心态让他还是没有能够说出来。

【队伍】[小米米]：不能，我对你的怀疑还没有消除。

【队伍】[小乔乔]：为什么哦！我有什么怀疑呢？

【队伍】[小米米]：我无法调查出任何关于你的事情，那么这就是怀疑了。

.......

.................

.......................

整个队伍都在沉默，布朗很想知道达米安究竟是怎么厚脸皮才能理直气壮的打出这种话来，她都感觉要尴尬死了。

而乔纳森则觉得小米米好蛮不讲理，对方肯定是生活太好被宠坏了，怎么说得出这种话来啊。

当事人，达米安，却依旧一副什么都不在乎的模样，但是他转过头来对布朗说：

“要不我A了这游戏吧，我有点受不了了。”

他发现他对小乔乔有精神洁癖了，如果不掌握对方任何信息，他完全就不能以正常心态跟他玩耍啊！

“顶住，小蝙蝠，你已经做到现在这个地步了，已经很努力了，不要退缩啊。”

好，那么现在轮到她努力了，布朗深呼吸几口气，然后去键盘打字。

【队伍】小米米的歌利亚：所以，就是因为这样，我才成为了小米米的宠物。

不对，达米安究竟是怎么收养得了这种罕见的野兽的啊，史蒂芬妮问达米安，对方回答说，这是他在做血腥之年的任务里（出自罗宾蝙蝠侠之子）杀光了对方的家人，然后留下这个幼崽的一条命，接着收养的。

斯蒂芬妮已经不想再吐槽达米安的幼年究竟有多么扭曲了。

【队伍】小米米的歌利亚：小米米需要我，我已经没有家人了，只能全心全意的当小米米的宠物了。

【队伍】小米米的歌利亚：这在一定程度上能挽救小米米的心理状态。

达米安看到这个表情不爽，很想打队友。

【队伍】小乔乔：竟然这么严重的吗！小米米为什么不去看医生啊！

【队伍】小米米的歌利亚：因为已经没救了，医院都不敢收的那种。

在布朗发完这句话后，她抗住了达米安对她的攻击。

“你不要随便在虚拟游戏里诋毁我的名声！我才不是那种懦弱的人！”

“这是让小乔乔对你同情啦！弱势一点！”

布朗勉强骗住了达米安，因为小乔乔已经开始相信了的样子。

【队伍】小乔乔：怎么会这样！小米米要死了吗！

【队伍】小米米：我很健康，我没有任何问题，不要随意揣测我的状态。

他立刻就把小乔乔踹出队伍，不想布朗再随便透露他的事情了。

乔纳森发了几次入队申请都被拒绝了，他看着小米米跟歌利亚一起传送离开，觉得有点失落。

“啊，好讨厌！为什么小米米跟歌利亚会这么亲密！”

超级小子真的想不通了，一个人给另一个当宠物真的好吗！

【tbc】


	8. Chapter 8

======================

现在这个案子的进展完全就是在熬心态，达米安已经有点熬不住了，小乔乔好几次都还是那副不计前嫌的样子过来找他，达米安每次都表现得这么混账，他都觉得自己好过分。

“往好的方面想，我这个情敌都还没出力，对方已经对你很在乎的样子了。”

史蒂芬妮才找回玩游戏的快乐，而且账号这么好，她还不想a，至于保持女性身份这个约定，她早就忘光光了。

“不，我目前关于对方什么也不知道，他总是只是来找我玩或者聊天，他又送了我几次礼物，但是我依旧什么信息也得不到！”

这感觉就是在轻蔑他的罗宾身份！达米安气得想打小乔乔一顿出气。

“别想了，我现在竞技场都快挤进去前50名了。”布朗感觉好爽：“而且工会战快开始了，对面也有好几个神级玩家，不好打。”

他们的敌对势力一样强大，达米安即使充钱很多加上操作犀利，可是也不能占太多便宜。有时候有的场合下，游戏里并不能一打多。

等时间一到，战场传送就开了，由于史蒂芬妮玩的也是刺客，达米安每次跟她双排或者打本几乎都是在互相卖队友跟刷输出，他们互相都作为脆皮，加上打架风格不同，真的不好合作。

作为尊贵的充钱玩家，达米安的队伍配置了几个牧师，他不太需要T，对方跟不上他的节奏。

只不过，这次好像杀上瘾了，就连牧师都跟不上了。

达米安挂了一次，坐在复活泉水里维修了一下装备，又打算继续冲，他把跟他不同区域的队友踹出去，看看周围的人想着怎么弄一个稳定的阵容，只是突然的，小乔乔对他发出组队申请了。

【当前】[小乔乔]小米米，让我进去啦，我来保护你。

这个区域说的话谁都能看到，达米安都在心理为对方默哀了，最近小乔乔一直在成为败犬的热门话题，但是对方好像不在乎的样子。

不过小乔乔说的的确是实话。默契这种事情是很难配合的，目前为止，他只有跟格雷森配合熟练，而蝙蝠侠，他身为罗宾则还是需要继续磨合。

小乔乔是这个游戏里罕见能跟得上他的节奏的T，对方总能知道他想打谁，有些操作是很细致的，他不仅能给达米安挡住伤害，而且还能给他加buff，短短几秒内的盾或者治愈都足够达米安再弄死两个人。

所以这也让达米安难受，小乔乔完全不像是他们最开始那时候那样笨拙了，对方明明操作很厉害，但是到现在为止还是会不自觉的假装自己很弱，然后需要他的帮忙。这是为什么啊。

战场结束后，达米安打算问对方这个问题，小乔乔还在很开心，达米安成为两个工会里的DPS第一了，可是对方很快就传送出去，脱离队伍，然后对他发出私聊。

【私聊】小米米：你到底想做什么。

【私聊】小乔乔：我就是...想跟你玩呀。

小米米真的是很莫名其妙，乔纳森觉得，他这段日子觉得都挺努力的，努力的维护一个朋友，对方却一直在怀疑他，明明收了礼物。乔纳森其实都有点感觉憋屈了。

【私聊】小米米：有件事我想知道很久了，你的操作完全能躲过敌对，为什么总是想让我去救你。

【私聊】小乔乔：因为我想被你保护呢。

他其实不在意游戏角色被杀的事情，他就是想看小米米在乎他。

【私聊】小米米：因为这个示弱很好玩吗，为什么不拿出你真正的实力呢？

【私聊】小乔乔：我真正的实力吗....我怕这个游戏会让我无聊。

他的大脑反馈跟地球人不是一个等级的，乔纳森其实不太喜欢用尽全力，因为他试过了，很快的打通一个游戏，成为第一，这很无趣。

【私聊】小米米：你有这么厉害吗？来见识一下吧。

【私聊】小乔乔：小米米要挑战我吗！那你要小心哦！

没想到呢！乔纳森感觉有点兴奋，他一直都没有跟小米米pvp过，因为他一直都在辅助对方。又或者是小米米没有把他放在眼里吧，想到这里，乔纳森决定要好好表现了。

所以，在基地里，达米安不可置信自己输了。小乔乔完全知道他的打法，习惯的输出招式，他熟练自己的伤害跟防御，而且对方的那种小治疗技巧也很烦，达米安完全处于被冻状态，因为小乔乔的装扮已经跟上很多人了，他们的属性或许只是差上一些。

【当前】小乔乔：怎么样，小米米！我很厉害吧！

【玩家小米米退出竞技场】

怎么啦。乔纳森在屏幕面前又觉得生气了，他只不过是打赢了他一场，小米米为什么会这么小气的什么都不肯说就走了呢。虽然他知道小米米是一个自尊心挺高的人，所以他一开始也为了配合而成为小米米的辅助，只不过现在他们只是好友竞技而已，搞什么嘛！

【私聊】小乔乔：小米米，你怎么啦。

【私聊】小乔乔：你不是说要见识我的实力吗？

【私聊】小乔乔：我能打赢你，这就是我的实力啊。

【私聊】小乔乔：为什么不说话呢？

【私聊】小米米：我发现，我现在有点讨厌你。

【私聊】小乔乔：怎么了嘛，我以前都是一直在辅助你，为什么被我打败一次你就这样闹别扭了啊！

【私聊】小米米：是的，你有能打败我的实力。

【私聊】小米米：所以你以前看我这样冲在你面前的战斗，是不是觉得这样耍我很好玩。

【私聊】小乔乔：我才没有！

【私聊】小米米：你装成一副弱势的样子，是喜欢看我给你表演戏剧吗

【私聊】小乔乔：我只是想你保护我而已！

【私聊】小米米：你不需要我保护，你只是想要看热闹，你这算什么，给我培育自尊心吗？因为觉得你自己很强大，认为我很脆弱，所以给我当t，给我辅助，而内心却是在觉得我只能配上这些，因为我需要你保护，对吗。

【私聊】小米米：你这种傲慢真是让人讨厌。

【私聊】小乔乔：那是我的选择而已！我想跟你做朋友！我难道不可以讨好你吗！

【私聊】小米米：强者的讨好只会让我感觉别有用心，你觉得你没有心怀鬼胎吗。

【私聊】小乔乔：我只是怕你觉得我很厉害然后不想跟我做朋友怎么办！

【私聊】小乔乔：如果要说心怀鬼胎！只是因为我喜欢你！

【tbc】


	9. Chapter 9

======================

达米安有那么一瞬觉得心动，同时又觉得这个太假。

他不知道对方究竟是什么人物面貌，也不知道学生的身份是真的还是假的，这让他感觉自己很愚蠢，竟然会对这样一个网友上心。

【私聊】小米米：如果你说你喜欢我，你能为我付出更多吗。

【私聊】小米米：比如告诉我你爸爸的职业，你已经在很多的话里说过他，并且看起来地位崇高。

【私聊】小乔乔：因为...爸爸他...爸爸他是一个很厉害的人...他让我知道宽大和包容不是抽象的名词，而是人一种具体的素质。（*牛）关于他的职业是在是太崇高了，很抱歉，小米米，我不能告诉你。

【私聊】小米米：你看，你现在既在对我说教，又隐瞒我，一开始什么所有的都是欺骗，你觉得假装成为一个弱者才能融入这里，这未免也太傲慢了。

【私聊】小乔乔：没有，真的！一开始我的网络真的很慢很慢....我是用爸爸工作地方的电脑才能这样操作流畅的，小米米，你不要这样咄咄逼人好不好，如果你觉得不能接受这样，那么我可以展示我真正水平的操作呀，我们还可以继续在一起玩呀。

真的能继续以前那样在一起玩吗？乔纳森打完这句话后，已经有点不是这么有自信了，他觉得小米米的态度真的好糟糕，明明他以前为他这么用心的做了这么多事情，对方看来真的是心理状态很糟糕，这种同情让乔纳森态度软化。

【私聊】小米米：我不认为我会喜欢玩虚拟朋友这种游戏，我会对你疑神疑鬼，而你还不能进行线下见面。

【私聊】小米米：放弃吧，我觉得这样真的很累，你的性格很好，不需要我这样的朋友。

达米安真的觉得这样太讨厌了，他无法对小乔乔对过他曾经的关心行为而无所谓，但他又不能控制那种探究欲，对方没有必要隐藏到那个程度，他连随便说个职业骗他都不肯，这样有什么意义呢。

达米安删掉了小乔乔的好友，他已经不想再玩这种猜测游戏了，这不符合罗宾的风格，于是达米安捡起制服，决定出去外面透透气。

* * *

乔纳森看到系统提示他被移除好友之后很生气，可是小米米已经下线了，这让他有种愤怒感。

他觉得他的透支有些过分，明明这段关系里是他付出更多，小米米怎么还要一而再的需要更多呢，人是必须满足的！有心理问题也不可以这样！

算了，不想再跟这种人做朋友了！乔纳森气呼呼的下线了，而且为了表明自己的决心，还把游戏删掉了，

于是他决定去外面走走，走过冰川，看了看企鹅，再跟北极熊玩了玩，觉得心情不错，然后回家。

结果心情郁闷了三天。

真是的！为什么付出得不到回报啊！乔纳森越想越生气，他好不想妥协这个，他觉得他能改变这种状况的！明明他是超人的儿子！他作为一个氪星人可是要继承爸爸的位置！怎么可以连这样的小事情都不能解决呢！这是小米米的问题啊！为什么不高兴的会是他哦！

他气呼呼的把游戏下载回来，然后登上游戏，然后发现，工会好热闹，因为有人要结婚了。

是小米米跟歌利亚。

* * *

“哇塞，达米安，我要挑不过来了，你觉得哪个好。”

布朗看着游戏里的新郎服装，觉得哪个都挺英俊的。

“随便。”

达米安感觉很无趣，又心情很不好，因为他太快被刷下来了，昨天的任务里他被一个火热的刀刃划开肚子，内脏有些受伤，导致今天他只能呆在家里，而且还要陪布朗玩这个无聊的游戏。

“不要沮丧了，达米安，要知道老蝙蝠都被打到脑震荡，你现在还不如你的父亲，所以接受受伤这个事情吧。”

达米安没有感觉被安慰：“不，我觉得这是因为我玩游戏太多而训练不够。”

“哥们，一天只玩两个小时的游戏已经是太少了。”

斯蒂芬妮无力吐槽：“而且你之前不是结过一次婚吗，为什么我们还要因为结婚任务去找攻略啊。”

“这个可以单人去做，你自己一个人找任务，我只要传送到地图就行了。”

“......所以之前什么事情都是小乔乔做的，而你只要动动手指，点接受传送的对话框而已吗！”

“有什么问题吗。”

布朗无话可说，并且已经后悔为什么要跟达米安结婚。准确来说，是她的账户要跟达米安的账户结婚。

因为这个月份又有情侣活动，这次是游戏跟乐一通联动而出的限时武器，很可爱，可爱到达米安都觉得可以上游戏去打竞技场，就是为了能让自己的武器上面有个猫咪头。

那么，为了双人竞技，史蒂芬妮任劳任怨，但她发现了什么。

“喂，小乔乔上线了。”

她有对方的好友。

“我说过了，我放弃这个案子了。”达米安看起来没什么兴致：“我现在只是想玩游戏而已。”

他都在考虑转服了，史蒂芬妮吐了吐舌头，怀着照顾少爷的态度，自己一个去做任务。

【陌生人】小乔乔：为什么，小米米。

啧，私信来了，达米安无视。

【陌生人】小乔乔：明明我这几天都在耿耿于怀...为什么小米米这么快就要跟别人结婚啊！

气死了！完全就不把他当回事！乔纳森在屏幕前觉得好委屈好委屈，他明明跟小米米一起玩了这么久，对方送他的礼物他都好珍惜的放在书柜上用的，而且他也送了他好多东西，每天等他上线一起玩的！怎么可以这样子！

【陌生人】小米米：有事，你等等。

达米安看到那句话也想炸，你以为只有你才耿耿于怀吗，可是旁边的蠢女人让他更想炸，对方居然把怪引过来，把他的游戏人物坑死了，而且还爆出一把神装武器！

“这个真的烦死了！达米安！来一起做任务啊！”

布朗声音聒噪大声嚷嚷。

“蠢死了，那时候小乔乔比你属性差这么多，他都能做好！”

“你才蠢死了，我怎么可能抗这么多伤啊，我又不是T。”

布朗在那边捡起达米安的武器抱怨，达米安咬咬牙的去跟对方一起打怪了，于是他们跑完任务，布朗选好衣服，选好结婚礼物，拉风的结婚巡礼，各种各样的游戏付费特效，这个女人十分注重仪式感，达米安耐心跑完全程，十分不屑的结了婚，然后回他的基地休息。蝙蝠洞的人太多了，他不习惯了。

接着，他才想起什么。

* * *

现在的时间已经是晚上的九点了，达米安无端的感觉心虚，他有些不安的打开游戏，打开聊天列表，在陌生人里，小乔乔还在线上。

这算什么，小学生不是到了睡觉时间了吗。达米安忍了忍，然后忍不住给对方发了个信息。

【陌生人】小米米：你还在吗。

【陌生人】小乔乔：你终于忙完了，你的结婚，对吧。

【陌生人】小米米：对。你有什么事情。

【陌生人】小乔乔：我在想，小米米是不是把我送给你的礼物都丢掉了

【陌生人】小米米：真是无聊的事情，如果你需要，我可以还给你。

【陌生人】小乔乔：我还在想，其实小米米觉得我很烦，但是因为我一直在跟着你讨好你，所以你才没有踹开我吗？

【陌生人】小米米：你的确是有点烦

【陌生人】小乔乔：真是让人伤心。

然后屏幕前的乔纳森没有哭，他以为他自己会哭的，被冷落了六个小时，一直看着世界屏幕跟工会屏幕，什么都好热闹，小米米跟他结婚的时候却什么都没有做，跟歌利亚的结婚却这么隆重，这种落差真是巨大啊。

乔纳森想，正如小米米对他漠不关心这样，他跟一般人类也有很大的巨大落差。对方一点都找不到他，但是他却可以轻而易举的找到对方的。

【陌生人】小乔乔：你不是一直想要知道我的真实信息吗？现在我可以给你了。

他给小米米发送了一段音频，这是今天他的学校里的乐器部的一个练习，他录了下来，准备做毕业视频用的。

接着，乔纳森离开孤独堡垒，继续往更高的位置，他闭上眼睛的使用听力，这是他第一次这样做，因为他根本还没有父亲的能力，这负担很大，但是他不在乎。

于是，大脑发热，他还没听到他想要的，眼睛后面有什么在裂开，他还没有得到那个他想要的特殊频率，呼吸开始痛苦，现在的时间是42又3兆秒，乔纳森听到了那段拙劣的声乐练习了。

达米安点开那段音频已经听了几十秒了，他现在还没有找到什么感觉，又或者他等下可以用仪器研究更多，腹部一直在忍忍作痛，达米安想起他该换纱布了。

只是有个很突然的事情，太过迅速了，太快得他只是眨眼而已，达米安就坐在电脑面前，下意识把手抬起防御，有个入侵者撞破了他的屋顶，月亮就这样直接照在地板是，达米安能看到一个男孩，对方眼白泛滥血丝，眼瞳红得不可思议。

“你好啊，小米米。”

对方说话了：

“我现在来这里只是想揍你一顿。”

【tbc】


	10. Chapter 10

======================

[竟然是的男孩子吗？明明玩的是女号呢。]

乔纳森的大脑里第一时间只有这个念头，只是他保持主那副面无表情的样子了，反正他要狠狠的凶小米米一顿，让他得到一些教训，不能这样糟蹋一个人的真心。

“怎么，你不是一直想跟我线下见面吗，现在我来了，不欢迎我吗？”

乔纳森说，并且努力装出一个僵硬的笑容，他现在只感觉心虚，他把一栋别墅的屋顶砸坏了！砸完之后他才发现的！怎么办！小米米竟然真是这么有钱的吗！别墅哎！而且地板上为什么还有电脑！看起来很贵的样子！天啦！爸爸是不是要赔好多钱啊！！！

“你....”

达米安皱了皱眉头，然后很快反应过来了，对方是小乔乔，他想要立刻做点什么的，比如启动屋子的武器驱赶这个不速之客，可是比起防御，达米安却是更加下意识的想笑。

“你在装什么啊。”

达米安真的忍不住笑出来了：“你怎么看上去一副想哭的样子啊。”

“我！我才没有！”

乔纳森努力辩解，但是眼泪却忍不住冒出来了，他刚刚才做了这么大的坏事！第一次！而且还被小米米伤害了心情！他才十岁！这么多情绪让他好辛苦的！

“怎么，小乔乔，因为被我甩了，忍不住要来我面前哭吗？”

可恶，肚皮伤口裂开了，但是达米安却没有强撑的要离开，他就这样坐在地上挨着翻转的沙发在说话，好像就因为对面真的是小乔乔，达米安情绪放松下来了。

“可恶！人妖！大骗子！坏蛋！”

乔纳森擦擦眼泪，但是对面却笑出声音来了。

“天啦，你怎么这么可爱啊。”

对方干巴巴的挤出几个笑声，然后就这样戏谑的看着他了。乔纳森真的觉得这就是小米米本人了，不然那会有别人能让人这么生气啊。

“你才可爱！”

乔纳森气呼呼的看着达米安，接着他的表情软了一些：“你...你真的也是小朋友哎。”

绿眼睛的黄种人，而且面貌有种混血儿的异域风情，小米米是这么奇特的吗？

“你才小朋友！”

达米安感觉有点被冒犯，他不快的说，但是对方却靠近了。

“不管了，反正我要教训你，因为你做坏事了。”

乔纳森总觉得这里不安全，或许是因为这里不是他的主场吧，在小米米的家里看着这个破了的屋顶，塞缪尔就不能保持理直气壮的模样了，于是他决定要把小米米带回家里，去跟他好好讲道理。或者让爸爸来说，爸爸肯定会站在他这边的。

达米安心生警惕的要反抗，可是来不及了，他被抱着带走离开，对方能够飞翔！而且这种力气！达米安突然茅塞顿开了，他好像知道小乔乔的身份了，怪不得他什么都调查不出来，只是这个笨蛋为什么越飞越高啊！

“你！喂！——”

达米安挣扎几下要不能呼吸了，乔纳森发现这个问题，他问他发生什么了。

“我...缺氧...”

超级小子这才记得对方的人类身份，所以他飞低了一些，好让小米米能够呼吸。

“你还好吧？”

乔纳森担心的询问，人类是很脆弱的呢。

“我很好，肯特。”

达米安咳嗽了几声：“我知道你是谁了。”

乔纳森立刻全身僵硬了，他紧张的看着小米米，对方为什么会知道他的姓氏！

“或者，艾尔？我没想到那个人竟然会有一个儿子。”

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

这吓到乔纳森了，对方竟然在月光这么大，天空这么明亮的地方说出他的秘密！太可怕了，他立刻往下降落寻找一个隐瞒的地方，看起来就是无人的破旧屋子！就这里好了！

“你打算做什么！”

乔纳森把达米安放下要威胁对方：“不管你打算做什么坏事！我都会阻止你的！”

“我只是要知道真相，我现在已经感觉无趣了。”

达米安坐在地上靠着墙问：“所以你的全名是什么，人类名字。”

“......乔纳森·塞缪尔·Kent。”

乔纳森犹豫了一下，还是说出来了，如果小米米已经知道关于氪星的事情了，那么他再藏个名字好像没什么意义。

“嗯，我知道了。”

达米安只觉得他在虚弱，所以不想说话，而乔纳森呆呆的站在那里，也不知道做什么，于是他蹲下来问：

“那小米米，你的名字呢。”

“达米安。”

“有点不顺口。”

乔纳森念了几下，然后看着达米安，他看着对方一副什么都好不屑的样子，今天的事情又涌到大脑了。

“喂，虽然我们都知道名字了，但是你的坏事我还没打算原谅！”

“嗯，随便你。”

达米安现在在思考怎么联络家人，他目前只是穿着一般衣服，什么武器都没带出来。

“可恶！态度好一点啦！”

脸好臭哦！乔纳森伸手过去捏达米安的脸，想让他的表情放松一下，对方的脸蛋软软的，感觉还不错。

达米安正要发火，可是乔纳森却感觉不对。

“好奇怪，小米米，为什么你的脸臭臭的，身上也臭臭的啊。”

乔纳森闻了闻，只是觉得这个味道很熟悉，但是不是什么好味道，于是他更加靠近达米安，想要闻出来这到底是什么味道。达米安只觉得尴尬极了，这个男孩在他身上耸动鼻子的样子太不端庄了！

“你的衣服怎么湿湿的。”

乔纳森觉得问题在那里，他伸手过去掀开达米安的衣服，然后看到一道血肉模糊的伤口。

“........”

“喂，小孩，你发什么呆。”

“......呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“哭什么啊！”

“好痛好痛好痛好痛看起来好痛！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“这是我的伤口。”

“达米安好痛好痛好痛好痛！！！！！！！！！”

小乔恩咬住自己握紧的小拳头：“是谁伤害你了吗！！！！！！”

“这只是小事情——”“不行！你必须要治疗！要赶快去堡垒那边！”

于是，下晚班后打算去孤独堡垒看看情况的克拉克，看到了，他的儿子，在压着罗宾，并且在扯对方的衣服。

克拉克想头晕。

【tbc】


	11. Chapter 11

======================

“你好，请问....”

克拉克看着乔纳森扒了达米安的衣服，然后把他丢到治疗仓里。

“你们在做什么呢？”

“爸爸！是小米米！小米米是达米安！达米安受伤了，他！他的肚子好痛好痛！”

“啊。”

克拉克眨眨眼睛，张开嘴，又闭上，然后又张开嘴。

“啊。我知道了。”

他走过去看达米安：“你就是乔的网恋对象，原来如此吗。”

“闭嘴，超人。”

达米安觉得丢脸死了：“你敢告诉我父亲，我就回到我母亲那边然后杀了你！”

“我觉得布鲁斯迟早会知道的。”

于是好像什么事情都串联起来了，克拉克想到，之前罗宾来大都市的原因，乔恩一直对他抱怨这样那样，原来是韦恩家的人，怪不得。

“对了！爸爸，我还有事情跟你说！”

乔纳森把克拉克拉到一边说悄悄话，他说达米安的坏事，又说他想要教训达米安，还说他刚刚是怎么把达米安带到这里来的。

“我明白了。”克拉克回答他的儿子，接着来到治疗仓面前，以一种中年社畜为后代行为买单的无力感说：

“那么，请问你的那栋房子多少钱呢？”

上班族肯特，已经很努力维持自己的尊严了，而此时很应景的是，乔纳森在后面忍不住哇的一声哭了出来。

“你们这是在搞笑吗。”

达米安忍耐着肚皮被缝纫的痒痒的感觉，就连想直接说实话都不敢了。

“爸爸，我想过了，你是不是要跟妈妈做三份工作，我现在辍学去工作，然后卖掉农场，我们才够赔偿达米安啊。”

小乔恩在那边说，克拉克不知道为什么看着有点沧桑。

而达米安真的顺着对方的思路想了下，他知道很多事情的大概价值，然后——还是不敢说话。因为对方即使是这样也还是真的赔不起。

“我们交换吧，你帮我对父亲掩盖这个事情，那么这笔数就算了。”

达米安的脸看向另一边：“反正我名下有不少这样的不动产，这不算什么。”

因为这句不算什么，然后乔纳森开始对达米安很客气，他毕恭毕敬的把治疗结束的达米安拿出来，然后把他放在床上，给他盖被子。

“对不起，我弄坏你的家了。”

“我说过了，这种屋子我有很多。”

达米安想了想，感觉不对劲：“我为什么要在这里睡觉。”

“你有什么不满意的吗？这是我的小床呢。”

于是达米安想到他这是在睡一个男孩的床，这个男孩还是一个硬邦邦的男孩，这让他打了一个冷颤。

“我要回去了。”

达米安坐起来，然后又被乔纳森按下去。

“不行，你要在这里睡觉。”超级小子说：“你做了坏事，还没有意识到自己的错误呢！我的什么复仇计划都还没有开始呢。”

这个年纪的小孩都是这样的吗，达米安感觉无语。

“我想了想，你还是给我赔钱吧。”

他立刻还击，结果小乔怂了。不过对方只怂了一下，就很勇敢的又贴过来。

“这可是另一件事情，我不会被影响的！”

反应挺快的嘛，达米安想，然后他看着乔纳森靠近他的脸，既然对方说起复仇——

“那你要怎么复仇我啊。”

达米安想起刚刚他被捏了脸的事情了，对方看起来这么像棉花糖，所以他也可以捏回去的吧。

于是达米安双手伸过去，捧住了乔纳森的脸。

“我...我...额？”

乔纳森疑惑的看着达米安，对方竟然在揉他的脸。

“不错，钢铁之躯的皮肤质感是这样的吗。”

捏不坏手感又好，达米安现在才发现对方的眼睛是蓝色的，之前的红色瞳孔是想对他进行热视线吗，眼白上还有血丝，这是因为对方的能力不够成熟吗？

罗宾逐渐的开始进入侦探角色，他探究的看着乔纳森，接着，对方被他摸着脸呆呆的样子又让他回神了。

是挺可爱，达米安想，样貌不错，身材有点单薄，然后.......

呃。

达米安一瞬间呆住了，他看到乔纳森正在勃起。

“你的大脑是海棉体吗。”

他立刻就松开手了。

“什么嘛，大脑里不是只有松果体吗？”

乔纳森疑惑不解了，然后达米安为了证明这个问题，就伸手去摸乔纳森的头顶，对方的头发很柔软，自然而然的，他摸着摸着，乔纳森下面的帐篷也变大了。

接着在半夜，察觉到儿子过来的克拉克冷静的保存他的工作内容，然后问他的儿子有什么事情吗。

“怎么办，爸爸，达米安说我的大脑里有海棉体，虽然我觉得他是骗我的可是我不知道我的结构是不是跟一般人类的不一样....”

然后他把今天的事情告诉克拉克，克拉克想了想，又想了想。他现在决定放弃当一个正常父亲了。

“儿子，其实这只是你发情了而已。”

你看，直接说出真相的感觉真是太轻松了。

【tbc】

收起


	12. Chapter 12

======================

到了早上，达米安明显觉得自己被排挤了，克拉克在用热视线热他的咖啡，乔纳森在用热视线热他的牛奶，而他，却只有一杯水，冷的。

“这就是你们的待客之道吗！”

达米安觉得这两名肯特是在轻视他。

“呃，那你要来点咖啡或者牛奶吗？”

克拉克问。

“我都不喜欢。”

被爽快拒绝了。

肯特父子对视一眼，然后继续热自己的饮料。

“喂！不要无视我！我要茶！！！”

“没有呢，达米安，你都这么大个人了，就不要这么任性啦。”

乔纳森热好自己的牛奶了，然后问达米安：“你需要我帮你弄成热的水吗？”

“才不要，你这个小海棉体。”

达米安气呼呼的揉了揉乔纳森的头，意外的是，对方没有反抗，还特意的低了底头颅，方便达米安揉捏他。

“罗宾，请注意，我不想你用这个轻蔑的词汇称呼我的儿子。”

“切，我道歉。”

达米安还不乐意的去捏乔纳森的脸，对方眨着眼睛任由他摸的样子真是顺从。

“还有。”

克拉克在想，他现在是作为一个父亲，对吧，算了，随便吧。

“我其实不是很想看到你被我儿子骑的时候喊救命的样子，因为我不知道我要不要假装看不到。”

啊，他在说什么。

“氪星人的青春期其实还蛮早的。（动作漫画小乔变大乔前剧情）”

达米安立刻缩手了，反问小乔：“为什么你这么享受的样子。”

“我觉得还是很舒服的。”

乔纳森不好意思的说。达米安感觉有点想死，克拉克比达米安更想死，他为什么要在这里，他是不是为了防止这两个未成年人做出什么出个事情吗？想到这里，他又恢复精神了。

“好的，正义超人上线，我还是那个正常的父亲。”

“你在这里自言自语什么啊。”

达米安吐槽，他狐疑的看着乔纳森，然后说了一句咒语：“散退速速兽性。”

“达米安你在说什么呢？”

乔纳森问。

“一个需要反向念出来的咒语。”（蝙蝠侠v3# 77）

克拉克觉得他真的要去上班了，首先，他觉得他不是很想呆在这里。

接着，轮到达米安难过了。

因为今天是周末，乔纳森不用上学，他把他按在电脑面前，让他登录游戏。

“达米安，你必须要跟我结回婚。”

“什么？！”

“还要对大家说！我错了！”

乔纳森态度强硬：“明明都是你自己的问题才搞出这么多麻烦的事情来的，现在你要一个个去修补回来！”

“道歉我可以说，但是为什么要结婚。”

达米安好嫌弃：“我们见面到现在还不到13个小时。”

“你在说什么怪话啊。”

小乔恩表情奇怪：“我不嫌弃你了，你不是应该觉得很高兴吗？”

“蠢货！你完全不知道你在贬低谁的价值！”

达米安生气了：“我可是罗宾！蝙蝠侠之子！奥古之孙！我！——”

“你疑神疑鬼就是为了调查我的真实信息却还猜不透可是我依旧如此这样真诚的对待你可是你却不懂珍惜还是这样一而再再而三的欺负我于是你就弄出一大堆麻烦事情来如果我没有找到你的能力那么你就永远只能跟我错过了。”

乔纳森很认真的发问：“你真的要错过我吗？”

“你之前到底在说什么。”达米安装傻：“我完全听不懂，你赶快上线，去完成你的小小复仇计划吧。”

TT，他是不是在被一个十岁男孩攻略中。

【tbc】


	13. Chapter 13

======================

有些事情无法改变，比如达米安就是达米安。

他在登录过程里很快把心动的情绪转化为恼羞成怒，为了表达他的任性，他首先就购买了差不多一万多个游戏道具，烟花，只是烟花，接着设置自定义文字，对不起，小乔乔，然后，一键全部放完。

而乔纳森在旁边看着还没反应过来的样子。

“那个...达米安...我只是..就只是想...想你游戏里对我说个对不起...有点仪式感而已....”

他愣愣的看着达米安：“我只是想把聊天框截图放到我的相册里...”

达米安感觉自己已经完全跟不上对方的思路了，不过没有关系，他很爽快的解除了跟歌利亚，也就是布朗的角色的婚姻关系，又冲钱买道具消除结婚dc，接着点了跟小乔乔结婚，然后完成了。

“你看，这甚至不需要十分钟。”

达米安说。

“我甚至不想知道你究竟花了多少钱....”

乔纳森感觉沮丧：“完了，我又知道你多一个缺点了，你怎么这么小气哦，这种炫富举动真的好幼稚哦，达米安，你的年龄究竟是多大啊，你甚至还比我矮。”

“闭嘴，反正我爽了。”

达米安首先拉黑了布朗，以防看到对方对他疯狂轰炸信息，他又让乔纳森去洗天赋，叫他这次自己打排位任务。

“反正你的操作足够一打二，那么我只需要在空间里挂机个跟躲避技能就行了。”

达米安抱着手臂坐在小乔旁边，他想研究对方如果全力操作一个游戏，那么会是什么样的状态。

“达米安，你这样有点bitch哎，你现在看起来就是那种虽然我操作很菜，可是我有一个操作很厉害的男友因此什么事情只要他来完成就行了，这样的人哎。”

“你这....”

达米安想要反驳，但是又不想说出他的原本目的。他发现他好像不能像平时那样的流畅说谎了，为什么，因为对方是乔纳森吗。

“算了，一起打吧。”

之后他们一如既往的输出跟辅助，达米安发现乔纳森好像对出风头的事情不太感兴趣，只不过他们在游戏里也出够风头了，烟花一直在放，世界在流传他们的八卦，小乔乔成功成为了霸道总裁小米米的软饭之王最终决赛胜利者....

“达米安，软饭之王是什么呀？”

乔纳森看着世界问。

“我不是你爸，闭嘴。”

达米安是机智的达米安，他才不想陷入跟克拉克同样的烦恼里。

接着，他们的队伍很成功的进入排位前列，然后遇到了熟人。是歌利亚，跟cindy（红罗宾14）。

【当前】小米米：布朗，对我说实话，德雷克看着他的女友跟我结婚是什么感觉。

【当前】cindy：只是觉得你们很无聊，而且为什么要把我也扯到游戏里。

提姆真的觉得无语了，不过他不讨厌游戏，所以史蒂芬妮要他帮忙的时候，他也没有拒绝。

【当前】歌利亚：米仔，受死吧。

于是竞技开始，只是好像有点奇怪，对面有些技能会防控，然后就会出现某种奇怪的姿势，接着他们就输了。

“喂，乔纳森，我要用你这边工作的电脑。”

该死，达米安现在才想起来，他在游戏里跟小乔乔复合这个实在是太诡异了，而且他在这里也没有别的通讯器能跟家里聊天，

[罗宾上线]

[搅局者]：蝙崽！你担心死我了！你在跟谁一起打游戏，你知道小乔乔的身份了吗？

[罗宾]：超人的儿子，以及，我知道。

[搅局者]：果然！提姆的猜测对了！怪不得我们一直都无法找到他的身份！

[罗宾]：什么？！你把我的事情告诉了那个不成器的养子？！

[搅局者]：稍微透露了一些，我可没有泄露你的隐私！以及玩得开心！

[搅局者下线]

好，事情串联起来，看来超人履行了昨天的诺言去帮他掩盖事情了，因此目前为止没有人来拯救他，房子被毁坏的时间差还能挽救，毕竟他那边地方比较隐蔽且荒凉。

只是他还是想知道克拉克是怎么做的。

晚上，达米安鄙夷的看着克拉克买了比萨回来当晚餐，素的只有一个，他根本都没有果腹！

“达米安，你是不是没有吃饱，爸爸说你是素食主义者，所以我把肉都吃完了，你可以吃这个面饼。”

乔纳森很认真的给达米安递过这个纯面饼，因为上面不仅仅是肉，就连酱料都被刮得一干二净。

达米安不可置信的看着面饼，又去看克拉克，可是克拉克把目光往屋顶看去，完全不看这边一眼。

“我饱了，我不要，反正，谢谢了。”

他觉得他好像被妥协了什么，但是他不能忘记他的正事。

“克拉克，你对我的父亲说了什么。”

他的家人们竟然没有做出更多怀疑。

“我今天有事情去蝙蝠洞，然后顺便跟布鲁斯说，你在你的小基地做某种放射性武器的实验，我路遇而过被你的实验影响了从天上掉下来砸坏了你的房子让你受伤，接着我把你带到了孤独堡垒疗伤，因此你在这边休养，然后跟我的儿子一起玩。”

克拉克说，达米安还是觉得有疑点。

“你就这么公布你儿子的事情吗，而且为什么父亲没有怀疑你不及时跟他报告这个事情。”

“反正乔纳森已经到了不用保护的年龄了。”

克拉克吃了口比萨：“布鲁斯的确是有怀疑，而我对他说，你的儿子有时候还是蛮让人讨厌的，因此告诉你的这件事情比较迟，接着他好像显露出在反省的样子，于是就再也没有疑问了。”

“为什么要诋毁我的名声！”

“因为这的确有效而且我是真的对你在游戏里对我儿子做的事情觉得讨厌。”

克拉克说：“你要不要学学你的父亲反省一下。”

达米安懊恼的叫了一声然后走掉，乔纳森担忧的看着达米安离开的方向，同时又崇拜的看着克拉克：

“爸爸！你好厉害！你真的让达米安反省了！”

“你也给我去反省。”

克拉克木着脸说：“思考自己是不是恋爱脑过度。”

于是达米安跟乔纳森坐在沙发上一起反省，这个地方是克拉克收养外星生物的地方（全明星超人），两个小朋友在这里看外星生物进食玩耍。

他们真是反省个屁。克拉克叹气。

【tbc】


	14. Chapter 14

======================

现在是假期的第二天，他们继续去玩游戏，世界地图上的烟花还在放，达米安感觉哪里都在冒出文字气泡的好烦。

“找代练吧，我们继续去看看那些东西。”

因为乔纳森，达米安昨天被带着去参观孤独堡垒，他最喜欢里面的外星动物园了，虽然跟地球上的动物相差很大，可是达米安区切实是喜欢看。

“不要啦，达米安，我们继续打游戏嘛。”

乔纳森拽着达米安不让他跑：“而且我们还有事情没有做完呢。”

“你不应该这么小气，你可是超人的儿子。”达米安不要脸的说：“对我宽容一些。”

“那就最后一件事情！最后一件！”

乔纳森脸红红的：“你最开始的时候说自己的女孩子，那么你可以穿女孩子的衣服跟我去约会吗...”

达米安沉默了两秒，然后回答。“虽然你的超人的儿子，可是如果你是个变态，我是能够逮捕你的。”

“不是啦不是啦！我跟朋友说过我有网恋对象了！但是说的是女孩子，可是这也是你欺骗我先的啊。”

“恶心。”

虽然这样说，但是达米安还是答应下周会去乔纳森住在汉密尔顿的史密斯农场里玩，这包括他自己掏钱卖女装，条件是乔纳森不要再追究他什么事情，以及他那边有养小猫，他可以带他去看小猫。

接着，在上学五日，并且每天都在网游上骚扰达米安的小乔，很期待放假的到来，这天晚上他躺在床上很想找达米安聊天，可是对方不在线，他又不知道怎么联系达米安。

他开始懊恼了。

只是外面有什么动静。

“喂，闭上你的眼睛。”

窗外的树枝上不知道什么时候站着一个人，乔纳森双眼发红，接着在月光下看到达米安穿着罗宾的制服出现。

“你的热视线让你的脸不可爱了。”

这感觉好像是情话，乔纳森觉得有些心跳加快，他呆呆的结果达米安丢给他的一个包裹，对方就这样跳到他的床上，把他挤过一边直接躺在上面休息。

“我加班完成了我的工作，所以这周能陪你玩了。”

达米安说，罗宾的面具让他看起来不清晰，乔纳森在旁边坐着，然后小心翼翼的伸手过去把达米安的面具摘下，对方好放松的样子，乔纳森就这样看着达米安的绿眼出现，他看着他，挑了挑眉。

“嗯...我对这个好奇。”

超级小子借口的看看那个绿色的小面具，他问达米安他可不可以也像他那样去成为英雄呢？

“你太小了，而这很危险，再长大一些吧。”

达米安没打算把对方带到道路上。

“因为达米安你是训练有素的人，所以是不同的吗？”

“克拉克把我的事情告诉你了吧。”

小乔点点头，达米安也不在意。只是他只是不想乔纳森去碰那些危险又正义的事情，对方肯定又会问来问去，所以达米安让他去看看那个包裹。

超级小子打开了，里面是小小的衣服，是几部分的一条裙子，看起来很眼熟。

“游戏服装的定制，你满意吗。”

“哎！！！cosplay！！”

乔纳森觉得好兴奋，下面好像又在充血了。

“小米米你对我太好啦！”

他们开始研究这个衣服，这种游戏服装看起来比较复杂，而达米安只是发送了订单，但是没有详细了解里面的内容。

于是，在半夜，蝙蝠侠降临此处，并不只有他自己，超人也在。他邀请布鲁斯来他的家里做客，对方对这种半夜做客的时间表示怀疑，但是还是来了。

“你的儿子跟我的儿子玩得挺好的。”

克拉克说，那张脸看起来正气极了。

“达米安，吗。”

布鲁斯进去黑乎乎的屋子里，他往上走去，二楼里还有一个房间在亮光，克拉克表示进去看看，布鲁斯也的确打开房门了。

接着，他看到了他的儿子，在穿着一条造型怪异的裙子，另一个男孩，则在他后面帮他拉扯衣服。

布鲁斯感觉大脑空白，他就站在那里，达米安跟乔纳森就僵硬在那里，两方之间总有一方要说话，于是布鲁斯说话了。

“你很好，儿子。”

达米安：“？？？”

“你有一个新的爱好，这是一个好事情。”

达米安：“......”

“继续做你自己想做的事情，我们不打搅你了。”

于是蝙蝠侠关上了门，往外走去，他走了大概有30分钟，而克拉克在后面一直跟着。

“克拉克，我刚才有成为一个好父亲吗。”

布鲁斯在产生不安跟怀疑，他不知道他刚才的举动有没有让达米安感觉被冒犯。

“没事的，你还好吧。”

“我很好，我回去了。”

然后超人看着蝙蝠侠离开，他的心情很好，真的，当父亲这种艰难的事情，布鲁斯真的应该多多尝试一下。

接着他今晚为了不接触烦恼，还是回去孤独堡垒休息吧。

【tbc】


	15. Chapter 15

======================

被打搅后的达米安跟乔纳森感觉很尴尬，他们才意识到他们好像在做什么比较私密的事情，这是不能被大人们看到的。

“放弃吧。”

达米安说：“我不想穿了。”

于是他把衣服脱下来，身上只有内裤跟袜子，而且现在时间已经很晚了，他认为他们需要休息了。

“给我拿衣服吧，我要去冲凉，然后睡觉。”

“我的衣服可以吗？达米安，我没想到你会来这边过夜！”

“随便吧。”

于是达米安穿着乔纳森的衣服睡在地板上，他没打算去挤过去那个小床，这感觉很新奇，达米安是第一次去朋友家过夜。

这种感觉很安稳，直到早上，他感觉有谁在看他，睁开眼睛后发现，是乔纳森趴在床边看着他。

“我还以为你会起得比我早呢。”

对方的眼睛亮晶晶的，在背光的情况下都能这么蓝，达米安被这样看着觉得不太舒服，他刚皱起眉头，小乔就伸手过去戳他了。

这样的亲密有点怪怪的，达米安躲了过去，接着起床，他今天来就是为了跟农场里的动物们玩耍，这让他很有精神，达米安久违心情很好。

接着天空下雨，两个小朋友委委屈屈的呆在窗前，很无奈的看着雨中风景。

“哎，我还想把达米安你介绍给我的朋友呢。”

乔纳森看起挺遗憾的，可是达米安却不以为然。

“你的交际圈太简单了，我简直毫无兴趣。”

“不是的，达米安，档案上的调查，跟真人见面的感觉是不同的。”

超级小子热情满满：“我想更加了解你，所以我把我经历一点一点的告诉你。”

达米安看了对方一眼，有点不知道怎么回应，不过他瞬间反应很快，他问乔纳森：“你要去我家玩吗。”

“哎？！”

“你这里太无聊了，我家有更多东西玩。”

于是他们一起去哥谭，达米安被乔纳森带着而没有淋雨太多，他们在韦恩宅的门口降落，接着跑进去屋子里。

“你都湿透了。”

达米安说，虽然他也好不到哪里去。对方毕竟现在年纪还小，速度比不上他的爸爸。

“我可以自己甩干的哦。”

乔纳森对达米安的关心很高兴：“这是我学我家狗的。”

接着，达米安看到一个高频的颤抖，他或许没有看清楚，然后乔纳森直接变干了。

“......”

有点莫名其妙，达米安不知道要说什么，可是小乔恩却露出一副我是不是很厉害的表情，所以他只能称赞：

“比较实用。”

得到评价的乔纳森挺开心的。

达米安把他的朋友带去房间，然后自己去换衣服，乔纳森坐在这样的房间里感觉心慌意乱，这里哪里都是达米安的味道，对方丢到地上的湿衣服还有体温，或许闻起来应该不错，不过这个事情太奇怪了。乔纳森抑制了自己的行为。

他等达米安出来，看着他问他想玩什么单机游戏，只是他们的聊天中断，因为好像有什么奇怪的信号，乔纳森能听到但是不明白，而达米安啧了一声，叫他跟着他离开。

“家里来了一群麻烦的人。”

达米安说，他把乔纳森带到蝙蝠洞，对方一直在觉得很酷的惊呼，接着他看到了还有别人，达米安对他介绍说，这是一个无聊的女性跟一个无趣的男性。

“太失礼了。”

布朗这么说，可是没管达米安，她反而靠近过去仔细看着乔纳森，而提姆也挺好奇的往这边看。

“你就是那个让达米安烦恼了很久的男孩。”

布朗说：“很不错。”

她还去跟乔纳森握手，身后的提姆很给面子的鼓鼓掌。

“我是史蒂芬妮，他是提姆，我的男朋友，达米安的兄弟，因此我们都是达米安的家人。”

布朗这样说，然后乔纳森疑惑了。

“达米安以前的游戏名字也叫这个....”

“是的，因为是我让他玩女号的。”

“那真的谢谢你了！”

小乔笑容满满的。

这算什么交流，达米安觉得好无聊，他提议他们可以来场竞技，可是乔纳森却提出一个要求。  
“虽然很不好意思，但是达米安，我能不能玩一下你的号。”

神级账号，乔纳森真的很想试试那种拉风的效果啊。

他答应了，所以变成四人去打战场，达米安上乔纳森的号，可是发生了一些问题。

“输出啊，连招会吗，距离还没到你这么快放技能干什么。”

“看buff！看头顶！你都连击了两次了怎么断掉了啊！！！百分之十五的流血效果！”

“经济！谁让你把经济让给队友了啊，那些废物怎么配拿这个。”

“我真的忍你很久了，你竟然放了三个残血走了？！”

然后辅助达米安自己去打经济，把小乔赶去抓单，顺便k头，拿了mvp。

乔纳森再也不想玩输出号了。

只是游戏不能玩太久，红罗宾跟搅局者出现突发任务，达米安因为要照顾他的朋友而留在蝙蝠洞里充当背后支援，乔纳森在旁边紧张的看着，他问达米安，他可不可以也跟达米安一起做这种事情呢。

“如果你说我需要训练的话，我会叫爸爸教我的。”

“而你没有时间。”

达米安反驳：“你要上学，做家务，玩游戏。这已经占据你生活的很大部分时间了。”

“周末嘛。”

“你知不知道你究竟是在对一种如何庄重的事情在评头论足。”

达米安好像有点发火：“这不是游戏，我在为我的生命跟受害者的生命在拼搏。”

于是乔纳森不敢说话了，直到克拉克把他接回去的时候，他还是不怎么敢正眼看达米安。乔纳森的眼睛好像小兔子那样红红的，他咬着嘴唇，对自己玩乐的心态很愧疚。而达米安则觉得自己做的是正确的事情，因为幼儿不该参与这样危险的举动。

不过这让他们有段时间没有见面，达米安参与了一个比较麻烦的事情，他需要很有耐心的蹲点，收买线人，以及跑去不少地方用手段去审讯嫌疑犯的一些情报，这很耗费时间又艰难，他根本没时间玩游戏，而这又是他跟乔纳森唯一能沟通的渠道。

结果在收网的不久后，超人来了，克拉克很客气的请达米安到他的家里做客，说乔纳森希望跟他见面。

“好。”

达米安的脸上还有种保持太久的绷紧，他用药剂消除身上各种的武器味道，接着跟着超人去他的家。超级小子就在门口那里等着他们，他看上去很高兴，但又不敢接近达米安。

“罗宾，在我离开之前，我对你有一个要求。”

“what。”

“把你的通讯方式给乔，除了你跟家人的加密频道。”克拉克表情不好：“你没有给我的儿子有足够的信任，这很不公平，乔恩总会焦虑，但是他不知道他要怎么找到你。”

达米安因为被教训而不爽，他拽拽的看着克拉克离开，接着叹了口气。

“对，这是我的问题。”

他对乔纳森说：“我很抱歉，jon。”

他其实有很多手段能跟乔纳森聊天，可是他一直都没有这样做。

“不是的....达米安，我能找到你的...爸爸说错了。”

乔纳森小心翼翼的去靠近达米安：“我只是只敢看着你在做什么，可是我不敢去接近你。”

“你怕被我骂吗。”

“我怕打搅你。”

所以他不知道达米安什么时候才有时间，乔纳森觉得对方连睡觉跟进食都不充足，做的事情那么让他心惊胆颤，或许达米安说的真的是对的。

“不过我会努力跟上你的。”

超级小子非常乐观：“我能跟父亲去做一些简单任务哦。”

“好。”

达米安久违的微笑，接着他们度过了一段时间才成为搭档，然后长大，接着结婚。

【end】


End file.
